The present invention relates to toys and products for pets and, more particularly, to an expandable pet tunnel device constructed from durable “kraft” paper such as may be used in traditional paper grocery bags. Pet tunnel devices known in the art are commonly marketed for use by various types of pets including, but not limited to, cats, ferrets, mice, small dogs, etc. As pet owners know all too well, pets can be destructive users of toys and devices, and their use of pet tunnel devices is no less destructive.
For example, pet tunnels known in the art can be expensive devices in the form of fabric “tubes” or open ended box-like structures that pets eagerly run through and hide in. Naturally, through such normal use, sharp claws and excited fits of chewing can quickly destroy a pet tunnel, leaving the pet owner with a choice between replacing the expensive device or depriving her beloved pet from the joy of having its own tunnel.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a pet tunnel device that is inexpensive to manufacture and to replace. Moreover, what is needed in the art is an expandable pet tunnel device configured for construction from a durable, yet recyclable, material such as kraft paper.